mortedarthurfandomcom-20200214-history
Pelleas
Sir Pelleas is one of the fairest knights and the seemliest men. He was born in the Isles and is lord of many isles. Raynold compared him to Launcelot and Tristram. (6,xii) According to a French book, Sir Pelleas will be one of the 6 knights who managed to overmatch Sir Gawaine, despite his thrice might. (4,xviii) Courting Ettard He loves Lady Ettard, a great lady in her country. He heard in the country a great jousts 3 days, whose winner would have a good sword and a circlet of gold, to give to the fairest lady. Pelleas won everyone, the best of 500 knights. Every day he struck down 20 knights and won the circlet, which he offered to Ettard, saying that she is the fairest there was, and challenged any knight who would disagree. (4,xx) Although he promised to never love any other, Ettard was proud and had scorn of him; there were other ladies and gentlewomen much fairer who would love Pelleas for his noble prowess. Pelleas promised to follow her to her country and never leave until he wins her. He was lodged by a priory to be mostly near her, with his knights and squires. (4,xxiii) Every week knights come to fight and arrest him, and whenever he overpowers them, she surrenders to be taken prisoner, just to have a sight of her, and suffers the shame hoing to win her pity. Each time they arrest him with the most shameful ways, as Ettard has her knights to tie him to his horse's tail or under its belly, hoping to make him leave the country and his courting. Each time he is brought to her castle, she rebukes him in the foulest manner, they take his horse and harness, and although he offers himself to be her prisoner, she instead put him out of the gates without food or drink. (4,xxi) As Gawaine and an old knight stood by a cross, they saw him, making the greatest dole that ever man made. He saluted Gawaine and wished him worship. Gawaine thanked him and wished in return honour and worship. Pelleas didn't accept his wishes, as sorrow and shame follow worship. (4,xix) He passed to a side of the plain where 10 knights hoved still and readied their shields and spears. Pelleas pulled a great spear and smote one of the knights so hard that fell over his horse's tail. Likewise he defeated them all, bringing down horse and man with one spear. Then they all attacked them on foot, but he stood still and without resisting (being stronger than them), they pulled him off, bound him hand and foot and tied under his horse's belly. Gawaine was amazed to see all this, his damosel told him to help, but Gawaine understood he didn't want it. (4,xx) Later Sir Carados said his story to Gawaine, and he swore to help him. (4,xx) Meeting Gawaine The next day he was again in the forest, 4 miles by Ettard's castle, making great moan when Gawaine found him; they saluted each other and asking why he made such sorrow, Pelleas said his story and how he willingly surrenders and lets to be humiliated, hoping to win her love, as many knights can suffer for love. Saying that he made again dole that almost fell from his horse. Gawaine told him to stop mourning as he will do all he can to help him, and said who he was and where from, as did Pelleas. He prayed him not to betray him, being a king's son and nephew. Then he said again that being arrested is the only way to have a sight of her, and when he does, she rebukes him. Gawaine thought to take his armor and ride unto the castle, and pretend that he slew Pelleas, in order to approach her. (4,xxi) So each one gave his oath to the other and changed horses and harness. Gawaine promised to come to his pavilion by the priory after 1 day and night, and he didn't sleep at all waiting for him. However it took longer and Pelleas mounted his horse and came to the pavilions outside Ettard's castle. In the first he saw 3 knights in their beds, and 3 squires lying at their feet. In the second he found 4 gentlewoman, and in the third he found Gawaine lying in bed with Ettard in embrace. Seeing this his heart almost broke, and cursed that a knight should be so false. He took his horse and left for sorrow. After half a mile he turned again, thinking to slay both of them. Seeing them again, he almost fell from his horse of sorrow. Despite the betrayal, he thought it would be unnightly to kill him in his sleeping, and left again. Again after a mile he changed his mind, crying the biggest sorrow. He tied his horse to a tree and pulled his sword to slay them. Again he repented and laid the naked sword upon their throats, and rode off back to his paviions. (4,xxii) There he said to his knights and squires what happened, thanked them for his service and offered all his goods. He decided to lie on his bed and not stand until he dies. He charged them after his death to take his heart and bear it between 2 silver dishes and deliver it to Ettard and tell it everything. So he unarmed himself and lay to his bed with marvellous dole and sorrow. (4,xxii)(4,xxiii) One of his knights brought Nimue to his pavilion, and she thought she never saw a more likely knight. With an enchantment she made him sleep. Within 2 hours she brought Ettard there as he was still sleeping, and accused her for causing him to die, and cast an enchantment that made her love him so much that she went out of her mind. Then Pelleas awoke and recognised Ettard and hated her more than any woman, called her a traitress and told her to go away. (4,xxii) Nimue told him to take his horse and leave the country with her to find love. He told her the full story, and how now he hated her as much as he loved her. He armed himself and took his horse and commanded his men to bring his pavilions and stuff where Nimue would tell them. They two loved together for the rest of their lives. (4,xxiii) Camelot Nimue brought Pelleas to Camelot soon before the Pentecost, and at that high feast there was great jousting and Pelleas was so strong that only few knights sit him a buffet with a spear, and he won the prize. At that next feast Pelleas and Sir Marhaus were made knights of the Round Table, replacing 2 knights who were slain that year,and King Arthur had great oy of them. Pelleas loved never after Sir Gawaine, but he suffered him for the love of King Arthur; but ofttimes at jousts and tournaments he paid him back, according to the French book; and as Nimue was afraid of Sir Launcelot, when he was in tournaments, she made by her means that Pelleas never came against him. (4,xxviii) Sir Pelleas was a worshipful knight, one of the 4 that achieved the Sangreal. (4,xxviii) category:lords category:knights